


Until Death Do Us Part

by LadyArabell



Series: Women! Wanted Zine Flash Fics [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, Family, Flash Fic, Fluff, Protectiveness, Wedding Fluff, Women! Wanted Zine, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArabell/pseuds/LadyArabell
Summary: Standing before this man at the altar, she knew they will protect each in the coming storms.
Relationships: Capone Bege/Charlotte Chiffon
Series: Women! Wanted Zine Flash Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Until Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!!! Another short drabble I wrote for the Women! Wanted Zine flash fic collection! If you haven't already, please make sure to check out this amazing fan-made creative project! All profits will benefit the Malala Fund, so please look forward to it!
> 
> This prompt had a 350 word limit. I just made it! Hehe
> 
> Prompt: Protect  
> Character: Charlotte Chiffon  
> Words: 349  
> 😁

“Do you wish to have this man as your husband,” the priest bellowed, his voice carrying down to her family and all the guests who’ve gathered and watched from below the towering altar.

Chiffon stood in her white, flowing wedding dress, her pink hair done up in a beautiful updo while sporting a colorful look. She glanced down at her husband-to-be, dressed to the nines. Indeed, this was an arranged marriage, and yet she couldn’t be happier right now. She slowly extended her hands out, and his hands instantly covered hers, making her heart leap into her throat.

“And to esteem him, to honor and hold him, healthy and sick, for all days of your life,” continued the priest.

When the captain of Firetank Pirates had witnessed first hand, the deliberate and vindictive abuse she had to suffer at the hands of her own mother, he grabbed her shoulder and cried out—

“And to— _Khoff khak khak!_ ” The priest stifled, unsuccessfully, a harsh coughing fit before proceeding. “...And to love and cherish, and to protect him so long as your life and his will endure, until death do you part?”

She met his dark eyes and matched his crooked smile as she recalled his words again. 

_“To lay a hand on her own daughter?! And for such superficial reasons. This isn’t how families treat each other! Families protect each other... Always.” He grasped her hands and in his gaze she saw something so unfamiliar. Devotion. “Marry me, Chiffon. And I’ll see to it no one will ever lay a hand on you again.”_

Chiffon squeezed his hands gently and nodded her head in response. “I do.”

“Then you may lift the veil and kiss the bride.”

When the sheer fabric lifted from her face, she knew with every fiber of her being that they would be each other’s support system. They will weather any storm, they will brave any obstacles, they will not yield to her mother’s terrifying wrath. On this day, she vowed he will be the only family she needed.

And she will protect what she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the Women! Wanted Zine, links below:  
> https://linktr.ee/womenwantedzine


End file.
